Forever is an ocean
by TheFlamingMockingjay
Summary: Horrible title and I suck at summaries.


**Just got bored one night. If it sucks, im sorry. Do enjoy**

* * *

When I think of forever, I picture the Ocean. I went there once, on a family trip when I was younger. The deep blue water seemed to stretch on, never really ending. Of course, I knew that it had to end somewhere. But, the magical aura of the seemingly infinite water seemed to block out all logic.

Magnus's situation, however every bit as magical, was nowhere near as false. He had lived for hundreds of centuries, and would survive many more.

_Without me, _I thought forlornly as I watched my lover sleep.

We had been at it again. The whole fighting mess was getting tiring. I can't tell you how many times Magnus had threatened to leave. But, every time, we come to our senses and make up. Crazy in love.

Jace used to frequent a saying back before he met Clary and I still was in love with him. _To love is to Destroy. _I thought it was pessimistic nonsense, but, now the truth strikes me. Love drives you to do maddening things, things that could wear down a relationship. It makes you jealous beyond reason. It pushes the arguments that leave us going to bed silently. It destroys the ones you love if you are not careful.

But, at the same time, it can also build it up. Because, every time we finish arguing, I feel like a barrier between us has been shattered, and we are strengthened as one.

The recent argument had been pretty bad. We were both in tears, and Magnus had thrown a framed picture of us at the wall. His final words before slamming the bedroom door were _In all my years, I have never met someone as horrible as you._

I finger a soft black hair that hangs down in his peaceful face. "Magnus," I say softly.

He slowly opens his brilliant cat eyes. "What?" He does not mask his annoyance at my waking his slumber. I often tease him about how often he sleeps.

I reach for his hand, which is at his side, and intertwine it with mine. "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just so hard to think that you have this whole other life without me. I can't stand the thought of you ever having been with someone else. Oh, Magnus, can you forgive me?"

He kisses me softly. No, it's more of flutter of a kiss; soft and quick, no more than the brush of his lips. "Of course I do, Idiot. And, besides, I owe you an apology as well. I said some pretty nasty things."

The memory of his red face as he screams words at me is almost enough to make me start crying. He notices the tears in my eyes and strokes my face. "Oh, Alec, I didn't mean any of it."

The kiss this time is much more passionate. Time stops, and I lose myself in his lips. My body fits perfectly against his, and I take in the warmth of him. I feel his tongue slip into my mouth, and it fights for dominance with mine. I tangle my hand in his raven hair, and he grabs my butt to pull me closer, making me groan.

He pulled away, and I rest my head against his shoulder. We're quiet for a while, before Magnus speaks.

"Do you think your parents will ever accept us?"

This was always a touchy subject for us. My mother and father had never really accepted the fact that I was gay. It seems that they hope I'll "come to my senses". Dad won't even look me in the eye, and, while Mom acts nice and polite, I can see through her façade.

I think a moment before answering. "Honestly, I don't know. I hope they do, but I'm not going to let it affect us. I'm a grown man, and I can make my own decisions."

"I could always use a spell…" his voice trails off.

I sigh. We've been down this road a million times before. "No. We've talked about this."

He kisses the top of my head. "I know. But, I also know how important your family is to you, and it hurts to see you so deeply affected."

I sigh. "I know… just give them time, okay? I know they'll come around."

He doesn't look convinced as he sighs. "Fine."

I glance over at the clock and leap out of the bed. "Oh, hell. We're supposed to meet Isabelle and Simon in fifteen minutes."

Magnus groans and buries his head in the pillow. "Must I?"

I yank impatiently at the blanket. "Yes, Magnus. _Get up!_"

He groans, but rolls haphazardly off the bed before standing up and glaring at me. "Happy now?"

I walk into our closet with a distracted "Yes". Ten minutes later we're ready to go.

Magnus pulls me down on the couch. "Don't we have time to do it _once_?" he whispers seductively into my ear.

I struggle to, unsuccessfully, pull out from underneath of him. "No, Magnus. We're already late." He bends his head and begins to kiss my neck.

"So why not be even later?" I see his point and relent, allowing him to slip his hand down to my ass.

Isabelle tapped her foot impatiently on the dingy diner floor. "Where the fuck are they?" They were supposed to meet up at six, and it was almost seven.

Suddenly the door flew open and Magnus and Alec walked in. Alec's hair was suspiciously messed up as they slid into the booth.

"Sorry guys," Magnus said with a grin, "We got a little distracted."

* * *

**Review review review.**


End file.
